


Kissing it Better

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just one way to deal with a pain in the arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing it Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поцелуй – лучшее лекарство](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892633) by [smokeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon)



> **Warnings:** Rimming, lol. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day twenty four prompt(s) used: Exodus, Silence, Honest , Pain.  
> Kink: Rimming.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Lilyseyes.  <3
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Kissing it Better

~

“What did they say? Am I going to be okay?” Harry asked as Severus returned to the cubicle they’d placed him in in the emergency. 

“They believe so, yes.” Severus settled himself in a chair. “The Healer will return in a moment with a potion.”

“So the diagnosis is just a strain?” Harry eyed his swollen foot. 

“The diagnosis is that you are a pain in the arse,” declared Severus, pulling out a book to read. 

Harry glared at him. “Well, if you hadn’t left that pile of books by the door, I wouldn’t have tripped and almost killed myself.”

Severus sighed. “If your exodus from my flat hadn’t been so precipitous--”

“It was clear you wanted me gone!” Crossing his arms, Harry looked away. “Honestly, Severus, you can leave if you like. You’re under no obligation--”

“You’re not an obligation,” Severus snapped, setting down the book. “You mean a great deal to me. _You’re_ the one who’s apparently decided to move on.” 

“What?” Harry’s mouth dropped open. “What in Merlin’s name are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about your attitude ever since your outing with Granger and Weasley a few nights ago,” Severus hissed, eyes narrowed. “It’s clear you’ve had something on your mind, and I have given you every opportunity to share, but you have no availed yourself of it, leading me to believe that you intend to abandon what we’ve--”

“I love you, you git!” shouted Harry. “I’m not leaving you!” 

Severus’ mouth snapped shut and he stared at Harry. “What did you say?” 

Harry smiled tentatively. “I love you. I’ve known for a while now, but...oof!” 

Severus lunged at him, dragging Harry into his arms as he kissed him breathless. When they separated they were panting. “Something _has_ been off, though,” he said, tucking a lock of hair behind Harry’s ear. “Tell me.” 

Harry sighed, kissing him again before whispering, “It’s my own insecurity. Ron and Hermione were discussing sex things they’ve tried and, well, we haven’t done anything too exotic--” 

“Like?” 

Harry murmured something that Severus had to lean in to hear. 

“Say that again.” 

“Rimming,” Harry repeated. “Not that you’re under any obligation--” 

“Rimming you would never fall into the category of obligation,” purred Severus, his eyes blazing. For a long moment he stared at Harry. “Shall I demonstrate?” 

Harry’s eyes went wide. “We’re in public!” 

“There’s a curtain.” Drawing his wand, Severus waved it at the curtain. “We’ll get a bit of warning before anyone comes in.” 

“But you said the Healer was returning any moment with a Potion--” 

“A potion won’t help as much as what I’m about to do,” murmured Severus. He moved Harry onto his stomach. “After all, my diagnosis still stands. You’re a pain in the arse, and the best cure for that is to kiss it.” 

Harry opened his mouth to continue to argue but the tingle of a Cleaning Charm, followed by the sensation of Severus’ thumbs holding his arse cheeks apart drove all breath from his throat. And when he felt the swipe of Severus’ wet tongue against his hole the only thing he could do was whimper. 

As Severus’ tongue stabbed inside him, Harry moaned, pushing back in an attempt to get it deeper. All pain in his ankle forgotten, he clenched his toes and fisted the sheets. “Severus! Fuck!” he hissed. 

Severus, his tongue still buried in Harry’s arse, hummed. 

Shuddering, Harry began to babble nonsense words, arching his back. And when Severus drew back, replacing his tongue with his cock, he moaned in relief. “Please,” he begged. “Don’t tease--”

Far from teasing, Severus slid deep and fucked him steadily, and within a few moments Harry was coming, shooting all over the sheets.

Severus’ movements sped up, his rhythm going ragged until he, too, came pulsing inside Harry. 

They collapsed together, Harry sighing as he curled into Severus’ body. “I do feel better,” he admitted. 

Severus chuckled softly. “As do I.” 

Harry had just closed his eyes when he heard footsteps approaching. His eyes popped open. “Merlin! They’ll catch us!” 

Severus was out of the cot so fast it made Harry’s head spin. When the curtain parted, he was in the chair, his book in hand, looking for all the world as if he’d been reading all along.

“Ah, Mr Potter.” The Healer smiled. “Sorry for the delay. Here’s your potion. You should feel better soon.” 

Harry glanced over at Severus and, knowing he was blushing, said, “Yes, I’m sure you’re right.” 

~


End file.
